Naekko Haja! (RE-PUBLISH & RE-EDIT)
by Bebek Bacon
Summary: Sungyeol-ah, aku mencintaimu./Akh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakannya Kim Myungsoo! Aku sudah bersusah payah melupakannya. Perasaan ini! Aku tak pantas untukmu…/Pergi! Kau tak tau apapun! Mereka mengotoriku. Ayahku... hiks/Hamil?/ 1st Fanfict. INFINITE MyungYeol Couple/YAOI/MPreg/2Shoot


'BEBEK BACON PRESENT'

"Naekko Haja!"

Cast : Kim Myungsoo and Lee Sungyeol

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MyungYeol

Length : 2Shoot

Warning : YAOI/Boys Love

Disclaimer : Cerita ini punya saya! Dan saya cuma minjem nama para cast.

_**Happy Reading!**_

Mata elang itu terus menatap lurus pada wajah damai orang yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

Ia seakan melupakan dunia yang sedang berjalan disekitarnya kini. Hanya ada wajah orang itu, wajah yang membuatnya terpesona.

PLUK

"Kim Myungsoo! Lihat ke depan! Papan tulis tidak berada di belakang kelas!"

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat tepat di kepalanya, diikuti dengan teriakan keras sang pengajar.

Tawa langsung meledak dalam ruangan kelas itu.

"Jeosong hamnida, seonsaengnim." Ucapnya, sambil menunduk malu, dan dengan berat hati, ia menghentikan kegiatan –menatap- nya yang sudah ia sering lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke belakang. Seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang kelasnya. Sudah terbangun rupanya.

Sayang sekali, ia duduk di bangku paling depan, seandainya ia duduk di baris paling belakang pasti ia bisa melihat wajah itu lebih dekat.

Senyum terkembang di bibirnya yang tipis, ia kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang masih berlangsung, sebelum penghapus kedua kembali menyapanya.

Jam istirahat. Kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada Myungsoo dan seorang putri tidur namja version.

Myungsoo menarik nafas panjang lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Setelah hati dan fikirannya terus bertarung, untuk mendekati orang itu atau tidak,

Akhirnya ia lebih mendengarkan hatinya. Lagipula orang itu sedang tidur kan? Jadi, pasti tak akan mengetahuinya.

Langkah demi langkah, akhirnya Myungsoo duduk tepat di depannya. Begitu dekat. Jantung Myungsoo berdetak-detak secara brutal.

Seseorang dengan nametag 'Lee Sung Yeol' itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Pemandangan yang tidak aneh. Semua siswa di kelas ini sudah tau, Sungyeol hampir setiap saat tidur di kelas.

Myungsoo terus memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Sungyeol. Manis. Cantik. Itulah yang berada dalam otaknya.

Sungyeol tidur dengan kepala yang menempel di meja, tidak pernah ditutupi, jadi siapapun pasti dapat melihat sebelah wajahnya.

Myungsoo baru sadar, wajah itu menunjukan rasa lelah dan terdapat banyak plester di sekitar leher dan pergelangan tangannya.

Lelah? Apa Sungyeol seorang pekerja?

Dan plester-plester itu, apa itu luka?

Myungsoo mengamati Sungyeol dari sepatu sampai rambutnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tidak mampu ataupun kekurangan, pikirnya.

Myungsoo melihat sebuah tanda merah di belakang leher Sungyeol. Tanda merah itu sebenarnya tertutupi rambut Sungyeol, tapi mata elang Myungsoo berhasil menangkapnya.

'Apa ini luka yang sama seperti yang ditutupi plester-plester itu?' pikirnya lagi.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang menurutnya luka itu,

Tapi, belum sampai tangannya, kedua mata Sungyeol sudah terbuka.

Sontak saja, Myungsoo langsung menarik kembali tangannya, dan Sungyeol yang juga menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sungyeol menatap takut pada Myungsoo.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pasti sudah mengganggu tidurmu. Eum, aku hanya ingin melihat luka di belakang lehermu. Ya! Ada luka di lehermu"

Myungsoo langsung jadi salah tingkah, dan akhirnya bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Luka seperti apa?" Tanya Sungyeol

Oh! Myungsoo bagai terbang bisa berbicara langsung dengan Sungyeol. Walaupun sekelas, bukan berarti mereka dekat. Apalagi Sungyeol adalah siswa 'misterius'.

"Berwarna merah, sedikit keunguan." Myungsoo hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ha?" Sungyeol panik. Myungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

'Aish! Kenapa bisa ada yang ketinggalan?!' batin Sungyeol.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Myungsoo

"Ah. Ya!"

Seluruh jam pelajaran sudah usai sedari tadi. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa murid dan guru yang belum pulang.

Myungsoo menyender pada pagar besi di belakangnya. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas panjang, menhilangkan rasa nervous-nya.

Hari ini ia akan mengatakannya. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia memendam rasa pada Sungyeol, dan akan lebih baik jika ia cepat memberitahunya.

Setelah ia dan Sungyeol tadi sedikit berbicara, ia meminta Sungyeol untuk datang ke gerbang belakang sekolah, dan sudah 30 menit Myungsoo berdiri disini, Sungyeol belum datang juga.

"Bagaimana jika dia menolak?"

"Bagaimana jika dia menjauhiku?"

Khayalan Myungsoo tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengannya, buyar seketika ketika seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Maaf menunggu lama" Sungyeol sudah datang

"Tak apa" balas Myungsoo.

Baiklah, Myungsoo mulai merasa tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya dingin seketika.

'Bisa! Fighting!' batinnya.

"Ada apa, Myungsoo-ah?" Tanya Sungyeol, karena sedari tadi Myungsoo hanya diam.

'Lembutnya…' batin Myungsoo

Myungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, Sungyeol hanya menatapnya bingung.

Myungsoo menatap dalam pada Sungyeol, dan Sungyeol pun membalas tatapannya.

"Sungyeol-ah, aku mencintaimu"

DEG!

Sungyeol merasa waktu seakan berhenti. Hanya detakan jantungnya yang bisa ia dengar.

Myungsoo menatap penuh harap pada Sungyeol, tapi Sungyeol hanya menunduk.

"Maaf"

Hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang Myungsoo dengar sebelum tubuh Sungyeol berlari kencang, meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam disana.

"Apa itu jawaban untuk 'Tidak'" lirih Myungsoo.

**Sungyeol POV**

Aku terus berlari meninggalkannya. Sesekali mengangkat kepalaku agar air mata ini tak jatuh. Akh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakannya Kim Myungsoo?! Aku sudah bersusah payah melupakannya. Perasaan ini! Aku tak pantas untukmu..

Sampai di persimpangan jalan, aku berhenti. Ada 2 orang berbadan besar dan sepertinya mereka melihatku. O'ow.

Aku berbalik dan mulai berlari lagi.

Sial! Mereka sudah memegangi kedua tanganku. Aku berontak, tentu saja.

"Lepas!" teriakku.

Mereka tidak menjawab apa-apa, yang mereka lakukan hanya mengangkat tubuhku dan berusaha memasukkanku kedalam mobil mewah itu.

Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku, berusaha agar tubuhku tidak masuk ke sana.. Oh, ayolah, aku sudah lelah hari ini.

1 orang berbadan besar itu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan, aku semakin panik.

"Ti-" dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~

A/N : Ah, maaf sebelumnya untuk kelalaian author ini. Setelah saya baca-baca lagi, ternyata banyak kalimat yang hurufnya ngacak, jadi susah dibaca. Saya jadi nge-republish+re-edit ff ini deh. Bales riviewnya di PM, sekalian kenalan. Terimakasih juga buat yg kemaren udah review dan ninggalin jejak^^ . Ripiu lagi yaa^^

Salam hangat,

Bebek Bacon


End file.
